Midnight Blood
by biochemistt
Summary: She loves red. Crimson red blood.


**First of all, im sorry for my bad english..** **Disclaimer: I not own Detective Conan**

\--*--

Tap Tap Tap

A reddish brown hair woman with her green emerald eyes taping the keyboard to finish her task in the midnight. The laboratory was pitch black and there are only light that come from her computer. She didn't share her lab with other people. The lab is only for her.

she wearing turtleneck shirt and coat. She was observing about her new project, called APTX-4869 .

Her name is Shiho Miyano. The highest ranking scientist in Black Organization. She known as Sherry, her codename. The Black Organization rise her and took her study in America. She is half japanese. Also, she's cold with other people except her family members and the only people who can make her satisfied.

She was in her lab for the whole day. Her eyebag getting worse. But she's fine. She always being like this. Fortunately, in her room got the coffee maker and fridge, so she won't starve for meal. In addition, she hate to go out and meet people. For her, she prefer to live alone.

After a moment, she leaned on her chair and close her eyes.

"Just a moment for rest. Im feeling so dizzy" she said alone. She take a nap for a moment.

Suddenly her telephone ring. The only name who is popped up in her phone is Gin. Yes, he is the only one who called her in the midnight. She answered the telephone and said

"what is it Gin?"

"what are you doing Sherry?"

"doing my work why?"

"you sound stress. come here i'll make you fresh and energetic again"

"where? I don't know if you can make me impress in this condition"

"just meet me, something interesting i'll show you"

"10 minutes"

she closed her phone and get up. She tidy her stuff and turn off the computer. She exit the laboratory and locked the door. She walk out and wait for a cab. After a moment of waiting, she board the cab and go to meet Gin.

Gin. He got the ash grey hair and attractive eyes. He is the third person who really important to the boss. He was the best assassin who Sherry ever met. Also, she know gin a long time ago.

Gin and her have a private relationship about 5 months ago. So far, she loves when it comes to Gin. Gin and her have a lot of similarity in common.

She wondering what things that can make her refresh in this night. Sometime, Gin is unpredictable. He always make something different. They're not like a normal couple do. They're different, really.

When she arrives, she go out from the cab and walk to enter the place, their private place. She open the door and see Gin at the sofa waiting for her.

"so, what is it?"

"Come, lets make some project" He said and walk to a room.

Sherry just follow him. They entered the room. Her eyes went big. She smirked.

"what? satisfied? lets see, you go first" he said.

the're some stuff like knife, revolver and the other thing. But the more important is, there are a man was tied in the chair. His eyes watering and cried for help.

She looked at Gin for confirmation. Gin nodded. Sherry smirked.

"you always make me impress Gin. You know how to make me relieved"

She take the knife and walk closely to the man. Hmm maybe this man do something that organization hate? who knows?

Let's see what can I do eh? She give him a cut in his shoulder until his hand. Blood rushed out from his hand. Crimson red blood. She smiled.

The victim screamed.

"I love it when you do that. You like a wild cat. Well, I will end his live. You can make him suffered if you want" Gin said and watching her.

She smile even more. Its very pleasing. She torture him more and more. She love that kind of thing. She cut his finger, one by one. She scratched the victim's leg with knife. Her hand are covered with blood. She licked the blood a little. She continue with give him a cut at his cheeks.

The victim cried and slowly he's getting quiet. Her face covered with the crimson red of blood, its her favourite. She likes red so much.

"Now you can finish him. Im satisfied now"

Gin take his revolver and

bang!

He shoot the man head. Sherry smile seeing the red blood splashing in the room. Most part on her body covered with blood. She love red, she loved the smell of blood.

Suddenly a hand hugged her from back.

"Are you refresh now?" Gin said with his husky voice. His hand at her's and he playing with the blood that covered her hand.

"Yes, I really love it" she said smiling.

"well, well my wild cat are satisfied" he said at her ears. And suddenly the atmosphere getting intimated.

Slowly, Gin licked her ear and she gasp. He go down and licked her neck. She moved her head for better access. His hand roaming her body.

Their face got nearer to each other and they kissed. She deepened the kiss. She stopped for a while.

"you dont mind we making this with the blood covered us?" she said and see his eyes.

"I dont mind. It is really beautiful to see you in this condition". They kissed again more passionately.

As she said before, they're not like a normal couple.

 **End...** **Haha i dont know if this is okay.. Im so bad in english ;-; sorryyyy**


End file.
